A Forgetful Nightmare
by ZombieApocalypse911
Summary: Isabella Swan was the new girl in town. The Cullens were a little suspicious, but quickly warmed up to her. But now, with Bella's dark past coming back to haunt her, can she ever be happy again? And the Cullens seem to have a few secrets of their own...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephenie Meyer, nor will it ever be. **

**Also, this is an Alice/Bella fic. Just warning you for the future. So if you don't like those kind of pairings, then don't read it.**

**This story will also be crossovered with Vampire Diaries. It will have their idea of a vampire and some of the characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>I covered my hands over my ears, whimpering at the horrifying screams echoing throughout the building. There was always screams here; never ending pain-filled screams.<p>

I tried to get lost in my imagination, thinking of being anywhere but here; in this crammed, barred cell. I thought about the times when I was happy. The days before my father betrayed me, getting me locked up here. Those happy moments where everything felt fine, like nothing could go wrong.

But those days were over, and reality came crashing back down like a tidal wave of heart-wrenching actualization. I was stuck here, whether I liked it or not. These metal bars that had 3000 volts of electricity running through them kept me physically trapped here, while the screams of children, women, and men kept my mind and emotions locked in this never ending nightmare.

Eventually they will come for me next, shoving their needles in my skin, and experimenting on my already weak body. They'll put on their masks and study my body as if I was some sort of new toy and wanted to find all of the buttons that made me talk.

But I wasn't going to talk, no matter what they did to me. They learned that during shock therapy.

A boy that looked around 17 fell to his knees in front of my cell, breathing deeply. "Please, help me." He lifted his head up from it's downward position and looked into my eyes with his tortured ones. "Please..."

I shuddered out a breath and stared back at his familiar curly blonde locks and his now dull brown eyes. His face was scratched up and sunken in now, and his body was skinnier than it used to be. There were probably much more severe wounds under the black jump suit they made us wear. It was Adam; my best friend before all of this happened. He trusted me...

And I lead him here.

The guard next to him brutally kicked him in the stomach. "Get moving back to your cell! And no conversing with the other prisoners!" He roughly pulled Adam up by the arm, pushing him to his cell while he continued to stare at me, begging with his eyes to free him of this place.

That's the one thing I wished I could do, if I could do anything. But I knew I couldn't.

A new guard with a black vest filled with tranquilizers and black cargo pants walked up to my cell. This one had a red pin on his vest, which meant he was a higher up. He unlocked my cell with a big set of keys, carefully sliding it open while trying to avoid touching the bars.

He grinned sadistically at me. "Your turn, Dollface."

And with that, he stepped foot into my cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, what do you think? Do you think I should just give up on it? Review your thoughts please; your criticism is appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephenie Meyer, nor will it ever be. **

**Also, this is an Alice/Bella fic. Just warning you for the future. So if you don't like those kind of pairings, then don't read it.**

**This story will also be crossovered with Vampire Diaries. It will have their idea of a vampire and some of the characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>I peered over the bush I was crouching behind, making sure the coast was clear. When I found nothing in sight, I quickly jumped behind a very tall tree to my left. The trunk was large enough to shield my body from anyone viewing it on the opposite side; the perfect cover.<p>

My ears picked up on fast approaching footsteps heading in my direction. I hurriedly picked up some leaves from the forest ground and started rubbing them over my torso and arms, trying to mask my scent. Then I realized how ridiculous I probably looked like; rubbing leaves all over my body like some perv that got off on that kind of shit, and dropped them back down to the ground with a glare.

"Gotcha!" A head poked around the tree and screamed in my face, spittle flying out and landing right below my eye.

"Ew, Jasper!" I frantically rubbed at the saliva on my face, praying that I wouldn't get some kind of disease.

Jasper just pouted and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. Suddenly I had the urge to comfort him, feeling bad making him almost cry. It wasn't his fault that he produced more saliva than normal people do. Maybe I should make it up to him and -

I smacked him in the back of the head, "Stop playing with my emotions!" I hissed.

Jasper just flashed that annoying grin again and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Jasper was one of the many people that were held in the experimental facility in Texas. Jasper and I were some of the lucky ones that escaped on that fateful night. Although, there were hundreds of others who weren't so lucky. Everyone there either had a special talent, like Jasper and myself, or were just _special_, which we also happened to be.

"So, Bells, now that we made it here, what are we going to do?" Jasper asked. He gazed at our surroundings, taking in each individual detail of the forest. We trained ourselves to be hyper aware of everything around us. We learned once from our mistakes, and there was no way in hell that was happening again.

About four years after we escaped, they sent hundreds of militia after us. They would have sent them earlier, but with the damage we did to their building, they were low on money. These soldiers were specially trained to track down people like us. If you could even call us _people _that is.

We were actually a little thing called vampires. You know, the whole burn in sunlight, suck people's blood, and stake through the heart kind of vampires. Except me and Jasper have rings and necklaces that were enchanted by a Witch to enable us to go out in the sunlight without turning into a human torch.

Of course, there were also exceptions to the whole, 'if your staked to the heart, you die' thing. If you're old enough, that rule no longer applies to you. And not everyone drinks human blood either. I know of one vampire that drinks from rabbits and squirrels; the "vegetarian" diet.

Anyways, when they sent out all those soldiers, they actually found me and Jasper. We were living in a broken down hotel then, still scared of the outside world to even go out much.

They barged into the room, breaking the door down in the process, and were loaded with heavy machine guns that had bullets filled with vervain (which aren't good for our kind and causes us to be severely weak and feverish). The soldiers wore bullet proof vests with black long-sleeved shirts underneath. Some guys had guns that would fire needles, which were also filled with vervain. Those guys were at the front of the line, since they didn't necessarily want to kill us, but just sedate us and take us back to the institution. There was even one guy wearing a blast-resistant bomb suit.

Jasper and I were paralyzed, with Jasper's spoon frozen in midair, his Froot Loops sliding back to the bowl with a splash. That tiny sound broke me out of my revere and I grabbed Jasper by the elbow and jumped us through the window just as they started firing.

We should have been aware of their footsteps, but we weren't paying attention. Plus, Jasper had his radio turned on full blast on the table by the door, which those fucking douchebags broke when they slammed the door open.

"Hello? Bella? Are you in there, or have you been possessed by a demon? Because you've been glaring at that squirrel over there for quite some time, and he's already shaking so bad that I'm afraid the poor little guy is going to have a seizure." Jasper waved his hand in front of my face.

I blinked and looked away from the terrified squirrel, turning to Jasper who in turn looked a little terrified himself. The squirrel, being relieved of my hateful stare, scurried away with a squeak, running towards safety. I frowned; am I really that scary?

Jasper just patted my shoulder and nodded, throwing a sympathetic gaze my way.

I looked at him with wide eyes as he walked away from me, whistling an upbeat tune as he caressed a tree's trunk with his fingertips.

What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, this chapter seemed a little rushed and confusing at some parts, but I'm just trying to make it so you guys aren't confused in the later chapters. It probably doesn't make much sense as to why they're acting as if nothing bad happened to them in the past, but that will be explained later. So anyways, leave your interesting and creative responses in the review...thingy. Can anyone guess where the first part of that line came from?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephenie Meyer, nor will it ever be. **

**Also, this is an Alice/Bella fic. Just warning you for the future. So if you don't like those kind of pairings, then don't read it.**

**This story will also be crossovered with Vampire Diaries. It will have their idea of a vampire and some of the characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p><em>I watched helplessly as he picked up the syringe, flicking the tip of it with his forefinger, squeezing some of the acid-like liquid out of it and smiling in satisfaction as he got the right results.<em>

_I started pulling on my restraints as he sauntered in my direction. Not this again. Anything but this._

_He took in my struggling with cold eyes, clicking his tongue in disapproval, "You should know by now that fighting it will only cause you more pain." _

_I just stared into his black pupils, preparing myself for the inevitable. My wrists and ankles were burning from the chains that locked around them, strapping me to the metal table like some kind animal that was about to get a rabies shot. _

_I looked around the room blearily, desperately trying to find anything that could help me out of here. It was no use. _

_I was in a room that you would typically see out of some cheesy horror movie. The room was completely white, with no windows to shed any natural light in. There were medical tools spread throughout the room, set up on metal tables and shelves. You couldn't even see where the door was, unless you stared at the walls real closely, looking for any signs of cracks that would give away its position._

_The dark eyed human finally reached my table, and I could see his profile more clearly now through my blurry vision. He had a white lab-coat on, with his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. And the way the artificial light shined on his eyes almost made them look red, which made him seem more sinister than what he already gave off._

_He injected the needle into the IV connected to my arm, making it go straight into my bloodstream with no difficulty at all. I started writhing on the table from the pain, the veins in my neck popping out as I strained to breathe. _

_"Bella."_

_I closed my eyes, blocking out the voice that called my name, still frantically trying to get air into my lungs._

_"Bella!"_

I jolted awake, sitting upright and breathing deeply. I glanced up to see Jasper looking at me with concerned eyes and quickly broke his gaze, looking off towards the huge glass window in my bedroom.

"Are you okay there Bells? You seemed like you were having a bad dream." Jasper asked with a knowing undertone in his voice.

I just continued to feign interest in the daylight outside, as if I've never seen it before.

Jasper sighed, "Okay, never mind. Forget I asked. I just came up here to wake you up for our first day of school." He walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I broke my facade and stared at the bedsheets with a sad expression. We never talked about what happened, or rather, _I _never talked about what happened. I know he wants to, just to get it out of his system, but I can never bring myself to get the words out of my mouth. He's talked about a few things from his past, like his family and how much he missed them. He's also mentioned the institution a few times, but as soon as he starts up the conversation, I bolt out of the room faster than a cat being chased by an alien space beam.

I glimpsed at the rising sun again and sighed, getting out of bed to get ready for school. I threw on dark blue jeans with a blue wife beater, covering it with a black leather jacket, and finishing off the outfit with black motorcycle boots. I then quickly put my chestnut hair up in a messy ponytail, and not even bothering with make-up. Because honestly, I didn't need it.

I skipped down the steps of our new house, meeting Jasper in the kitchen. He was dressed in light blue jeans with a tight black t-shirt and black Nike shoes. His blonde hair was as curly as usual, and his light blue eyes still held disappointment.

I sighed and walked up to him, "I'm sorry Jasper. I swear that we will talk about it someday if you want. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet." I told him softly.

He slowly nodded, holding me to my promise. He then turned to me and grinned at my attire. "You look sexy today darlin'. Trying to impress everyone?"

I laughed and winked at him, "As if I have to dress up to impress anyone." I said with a smirk.

Jasper chuckled and grabbed the keys off of the hook by the refrigerator. We headed out to the truck that Jasper bought. I would ride my red and white Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle (can go up to 248 mph; made in Japan) but that would draw too much attention to ourselves. Instead I rode with Jasper in his beat down red Chevy truck that he supposedly loved. It was 'love at first sight' for him. I didn't really believe in love at first sight, but when you hang around Jasper long enough, he keeps throwing all of these weird ideas into your mind that you eventually agree to.

We pulled in the small Forks High School parking lot, already getting curious stares from the lurking teenagers.

I rolled my eyes and happened to look in the rearview mirror, catching how dark my green eyes looked. I needed to feed. I was supposed to yesterday, but Jasper distracted me by suggesting a game of hide and seek in the woods. Speaking of Jasper...

I turned to the Texas cowboy and noticed that his eyes were about as dark as mine, maybe even a little bit darker.

Yep. Definitely needed to feed.

We both opened the truck's doors, having them squeak in protest, and stepped out of the vehicle. Jasper came around to my side and put his arm around my shoulder, guiding me to the office and focused on just smelling me instead of everyone around us.

When we opened the door to the office, a bell hanging at the top of it chimed, alerting the woman behind the desk of our presence.

"Oh! You must be Isabella and Jasper Swan! Hold on a second, let me get your schedules." The lady with red hair and black glasses started to ruffle through a huge messy stack of papers at her desk. While she was distracted, Jasper looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows, pointing to the sign on the wall. It read, 'Losers Bite, But Biters Always Win'.

I giggled, but then coughed into my hand when the Redhead looked up at us curiously, holding our schedules in her hand.

"Here is you schedules, and I also included a map of the school. But if you have any trouble on finding your way to any of your classes, you could always inform me or ask another student around the school for help." She smiled kindly, "Have a nice day."

Jasper and I quickly took our schedules and thanked her politely, stepping out of the office where we let out our laughter.

Once we realized that we were getting weird looks from students around us, we sobered up and continued on to our first class. We were Seniors in our school year, since that was the only thing Jasper could pass for. My first class was an AP English class and Jasper's was Chemistry.

"So, should we split up now and meet up before lunch?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah. Meet me by the lunch doors?" I stuffed my schedule and map in my pocket, already having it memorized.

Jasper nodded and grinned at me, wishing me luck. I did the same thing to him and we went off on our separate ways.

Just as I started walking to my AP English class, I halted in my steps, smelling the most intoxicating scent I've ever come across. My eyes darkened even more, and veins began to appear under my eyes.

I snapped my head to where the scent was coming from, gulping from something other than hunger as I met beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Better than the last chapter? Makes more sense? Are you kind of catching on to what is going on? There is still a _lot _that needs to be explained, but don't worry. It will be explained piece by piece from each chapter. Or maybe I'll just jump in and explain everything in one chapter. Who knows? ;D Leave your interesting and creative responses in the Review thingy below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephenie Meyer, nor will it ever be. **

**Also, this is an Alice/Bella fic. Just warning you for the future. So if you don't like those kind of pairings, then don't read it.**

**This story will also be crossovered with Vampire Diaries. It will have their idea of a vampire and some of the characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>I momentarily forgot about the burning in my throat, the veins under my eyes slowly fading away.<p>

I watched as the raven-haired beauty made her way over to the school doors, scanning the area as if she were looking for someone. She looked as if she could be a model, wearing designer clothes and her short hair sticking out in all directions. Although, she wasn't exactly tall enough to be a model. I could tell she didn't wear much make-up either, only her eyes showing a hint of mascara to make them look fuller.

Her eyes locked with mine and I grinned stupidly, politely looking away and continuing on my way to class.

Only to trip and fall face-first into the sidewalk.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back, cradling my face. I'm a fucking _vampire_! How in the hell does that happen?

I heard someone running in my direction, coming to a stop at my side. I removed my hands from their cradling position and looked up into the face that I was gawking at a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay?" Her concerned eyes looked down at me, offering a hand up.

I gazed at her perfectly manicured nails and slowly connected my hand with hers.

I gasped at the electric shock that ran through my arm, completely extinguishing the thirst that I previously had and leaving me with a feeling of comfort.

She pulled me up and I looked at her in wonder. I never really feel comfortable with anyone. Even Jasper had to be around me for _months _until I felt safe around him.

Her stunning blue eyes held a hint of shock in them, and she let go of my hand, her arm coming to a rest at her side.

I cleared my throat, "Um...yeah. Perfectly fine. Not a scratch on me."

The beautiful girl nodded, smiling at me. "It's not often you see someone trip like that. That kind of just made my day." She said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

I gasped in mock hurt. "I'll have you know that I could have been seriously injured! Maybe even put into a coma from hitting my head on that concrete sidewalk!" I dramatically placed a hand over my heart, trying to hold back a grin.

Her head quickly bobbed, and she smiled wider, showing me her perfect white teeth. "Well it's a good thing my dad is a doctor. He wouldn't let that happen." She winked at me.

I laughed lightly, "I'll have to remember that when I go to bed tonight and never wake up again."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Are you questioning my fathers ability to keep someone from going into a coma?" She questioned me, a slight smirk forming on her face.

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest. "You know, I just might be."

The bell rang off in the distance and I had to stop myself from groaning out loud. I wanted to keep talking to her. She made me feel oddly calm, and that was something that I haven't felt in a long time without Jasper messing with my emotions.

The beautiful stranger sighed lowly, probably thinking I couldn't hear it, and forced a grin at me. "Well, I guess we have to get to class, huh?" She asked.

No, we can skip it, I thought. But I knew that it would be wrong to skip my first day of school. Plus, Jasper would kill me if I made him do this alone.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you around?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling at me and turning around to walk to the school doors. She even looked beautiful from behind. Not that I'm checking her out or anything! Just a simple observation...

Wait a minute.

"Hey, wait, I don't think I caught your name!" I called out to her.

She quickly turned around, smiling teasingly at me. "You didn't."

Flies flew into my mouth as I stood there with my mouth agape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...how have you guys been? How long has it been? A week? Almost two weeks? I'm sorry that this was a really short chapter, but at least it's something right? And as for the huge delay, I can't really make any excuses about that. **

**Just that I was abducted by aliens and was continuously experimented on until seven this morning, when they happened to let me go. And as soon as I got back I didn't even think about my family or friends. I was just like, "Oh, hey! I need to update my stories!" **

**Talk about commitment, and I'll _be_ there.**

**Leave you interesting and creative responses in the review thingy below. **

**Seriously. Right down there...underlined and in blue letters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephenie Meyer, nor will it ever be. **

**Also, this is an Alice/Bella fic. Just warning you for the future. So if you don't like those kind of pairings, then don't read it.**

**This story will also be crossovered with Vampire Diaries. It will have their idea of a vampire and some of the characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>I grumbled, stabbing my potatoes with my fork and narrowing my eyes at Jasper's chuckling form.<p>

"Did-did y-you see his f-face?" Jasper got out between chuckles, bursting out into another loud fit of laughter at the end.

I growled and stabbed my lunch harder, creating cracks in the tray. Whoops.

Mike was sitting dejectedly at his table across the room, hunching over his tray and ignoring his friends laughter. The prick deserved it. Did he really just think he could strut over here and smile "charmingly" at me and expect me to worship him and grovel at his feet? Seriously!

"Though, maybe it was a bit too much to slap him Bells." Jasper said, finally sober enough to speak straight.

I scoffed, "Puh-lease! The asshole deserved it." He deserved far much worse, like my foot shoved up his-

"Oh come on, he only whispered provocatively in your ear and suggestively put his arm around your shoulders. It's not like he killed your puppy." Jasper interrupted my thoughts, grinning like mad. Was he _enjoying _this?

I just stared at him with wide eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side? And we don't even have a puppy!" I glared at him.

"Yeah, but we could..." He pouted, his shoulders slouching.

I rolled my eyes. We couldn't have a puppy because the last time we did, Jasper would always channel it's emotions into me. I had the urge to chase cats up trees for _weeks_.

Just then the cafeteria doors slammed open and four students waltzed in. The first two were a teenage girl and boy. Scratch that, a teenage girl and a fucking _monster_. What the hell? The guy looked like he was on steroids or something. There is no way in hell that anybody could be that buff. He had his arm wrapped around a beautiful blonde's shoulder, a wide dorky grin spread across his face. He looked like he could knock down a tree with one hand and wave the other hand around at the other trees, apologizing profusely.

The blonde was just looking at him with a small smile while glaring at anyone who dared to look in her direction. She was stunning, probably able to make any guy or girl here foam at the mouth and chase her around the world. Of course, judging by her glare, she didn't seem like the best person to spend quality time with. Unless, you were expecting to have a mutilated face in the near future.

Walking closely behind them were two other people. A bronze haired dude and the beautiful raven haired girl from earlier. The bronze haired guy had his hair sticking upwards, a cocky smile on his face. He just screamed 'Ladies Man'. I could even feel his ego from way over here on the other side of the room. Shit, I think it's getting larger from all of the stares he's getting. Fuck, I'm suffocating. There's no room to breathe with his ego!

Jasper looked at me weirdly when my breathing picked up and I chuckled, gaining a freaked out look from him in the process.

"Sorry, just thinking." I apologized to him, grinning slightly.

Jasper continued to stare at me weirdly. "You know, I don't think that your breathing should become deeper just because you're thinking. Well, unless your retarded." He looked at me with pitiful eyes.

I glared at him, "I'm not retarded."

"I never said you were." He smiled sweetly.

"You implied it, jackass!" I yelled at him.

The cafeteria went silent, you could hear a pin drop. In fact, one kid dropped his spoon, making it clatter to the ground. He blushed and scrambled to pick it up, sitting back down and hiding in his seat.

Which is basically what I did - slide down in my seat and pretend I didn't exist. What I would give to be a ninja right now. I could stand on top of the lunch table and nobody would see me, because I'm a fucking ninja. Ninjas can never be spotted! But, sadly, I'm a vampire. Not a fucking ninja.

Maybe I should buy a cloak...

The beautiful raven haired girl caught my eye, smiling at me, amused at Jasper and I's little display of affection. I grinned back at her, memorized by the way the light hit her eyes, making them shine brilliantly.

The cafeteria buzzed with noise again, but I hardly noticed, still gazing at my newly developed obsession. The blonde girl tapped my said obsession on the shoulder, glaring at me and gaining the reluctant attention of the raven haired girl, speaking urgently with her.

"Alice," Blondie started. _Alice._"Are you having the same feeling I am?" She asked, glancing in my direction.

Alice shook her head. "No, that's impossible Rosalie. Trust me." She said lowly.

My eyebrows furrowed. What were they talking about?

I turned back to Jasper, who had his eyebrow raised in a silent question. '_What was that about?'_

I just shook my head, pouring my thoughts into him in return. '_I'm not sure.' _I sent to him.

He nodded back at me, his eyes conveying his suspicion. _'I can't sense their emotions.' _He informed me, his brows creasing in confusion.

I stared at him in shock. That had never happened before. Sure, his gift was annoying, but it was valuable in times of need. We have never come across anyone who could completely hide their emotions. Well, unless -

_'Can you get a read on them?' _Jasper asked me through our mental connection.

_'Um, I don't know. I didn't try.'_I thought sheepishly. I was a little distracted at the time.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, gesturing with his hands to get on with it.

_'Okay! Give me a second.' _I severed the mental connection that allowed me to hear Jasper and tried to reach out and connect to the four people across the cafeteria.

I blinked. That was...weird. Just as I was about to reach them, it was like I was pushed away by an invisible shield. Kind of like running into a glass door that you didn't see, only recognizing it was there when you were laying on the ground in pain.

I sighed. _'No luck.' _I reconnected with Jasper.

_'The only way they can block us is if they have vervain on them.' _Jasper thought, frustration evident even in his mind.

_'Well, it's definitely not vervain.' _I told him, showing him what happened when I tried to read their minds.

_'Yeah...I'm stumped.' _Jasper thought with a loss of what to say.

"Yeah, stumped." I murmured out loud, watching as the table of four continued to discuss quietly, none of them showing signs of just being mentally attacked.

~1864~

_"Miss!"_

_I swiveled around, spotting one of the gardeners running in my direction. He stopped in front of me, a little short of breath and holding a white envelope. _

_"This is for you, Miss." He held it out to me, his blonde locks falling into his eyes._

_I took it out of his hands, studying the envelope and realizing that it had no name on it. "May I ask you who it is from?" I looked up into his kind brown eyes._

_"Well, the person who gave it to me said that you would automatically know Miss." He replied in confusion._

_"Oh. Well, I guess I shall just open it and find out. Thank you for bringing it to me Adam." I politely thanked him, smiling gently._

_He smiled in return, tipping his hat. "It was no problem Miss."_

_I laughed lightly. "And would you please stop calling me that! I've told you many times to just call me Isabella." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully._

_"Sorry, Miss. I have to obey the rules." He said, walking away with a big grin on his face. He knew I hated people calling me 'Miss' all the time. Now he just did it to annoy me._

_I stuffed the letter in the small bag that I carried, noting to take a look at it later. I then continued to walk to the backyard, hearing my brothers rough-housing as usual._

_"Come on Stefan! Are you afraid that I'm going to win just as last time?" My wonderful brother Damon taunted Stefan, holding a football protectively under his arm._

_Stefan laughed, "Please, Damon. As if you could beat me." He crouched low to the ground and shuffled forward, ready to launch himself at Damon. _

_"Or, perhaps you could both lose to a girl?" I called out to them, coming to a stop at the end of the dirt trail beside the yard._

_Damon smiled at me, showing off his pearly whites, and walked towards me. His black hair was a little messy from the wind, and his green eyes seemed to be much lighter underneath the sun. Thank heavens he was wearing nothing too fancy though, Father would have killed him if he messed up any of his nice clothing._

_Stefan had the same chestnut hair that I had, a trait from our mother that passed away when we were young. He also had the same trademark green eyes that ran in the Salvatore family. He was tall and fit just as Damon was, but not overly muscled like you see some of the other boys._

_"I don't think you should be playing with us Bells. Father is home today, and you know that he hates it when you get your dress dirty from playing "mindless" games with us." Stefan told me, frowning as he looked over the dress that I was wearing. "Is that new?" He asked. _

_"Yes. Father wants me to wear a new dress for the ball tonight." I said, weirded out that he actually noticed._

_"And your wearing it now?" Stefan asked, disapproval in his tone._

_"She probably was hoping for it to get ruined before the ball started." Damon laughed. "Am I right, Bella?" He asked, his eyes glistening with amusement._

_I blushed, caught. They both know that I loathe going to these formal gatherings where everyone talks about things that nobody will even remember in the morning._

_"You caught me." I sighed, smiling._

_"I know." Damon said, smiling back at me._

_"Sorry Bells, but I have to meet Father in his office. He wants to discuss something important with me." Stefan looked over at Damon. "Oh, and Damon." _

_"What!" Damon exclaimed. "Since when does our dear father need to speak with _me_?" He glared at Stefan._

_"Since he told me he wanted to speak with both of us. Now come on, we shouldn't leave him waiting." Stefan started walking away, Damon smiling apologetically at me and promising that we'll speak later before following him with a scowl on his face._

_I frowned. Stefan seemed to be off lately. He just acted different than the caring brother I grew up with._

_I just sighed and walked to the back porch of our house, sitting down on one of the chairs. Our house was more like a mansion, since our father is the head of some organization he doesn't really talk about. He said he would tell us when we were of the right age and had more responsibility._

_I opened my white bag, remembering the letter Adam gave me. That boy may be a close friend of mine, but if he continues to call me 'Miss' all the time, I will be forced to kick him in the shin. It may be un-lady like, but I am willing to take the risk._

_I rolled my eyes at myself, opening the letter with my gloved hands and reading the elegant handwriting._

_'Meet me in the garden at dusk', it read. I glanced below the writing and smiled hugely at the signature below it._

_Katherine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again readers! I know it's been a week, but I tried to make it longer than the other chapters I made. Some of you were complaining, so here it is! I promise I'll do better next time to get it in earlier though. I've just been really booked with school. **

**So, again, what do you guys think? Leave your interesting and creative responses in the review thingy below...riiight below this...blue letters...can't miss it.****If you've gone to a different page, not reviewing the chapter, you've gone too far. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephenie Meyer, nor will it ever be. **

**Also, this is an Alice/Bella fic. Just warning you for the future. So if you don't like those kind of pairings, then don't read it.**

**This story will also be crossovered with Vampire Diaries. It will have their idea of a vampire and some of the characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Einstein defined insanity as doing something over and over again and expecting different results. In this case, I was beginning to wonder if I <em>was <em>insane.

I tapped Jasper on the shoulder one more time, silently begging him to look in my direction. Instead, he continued what he's been doing for the past hour: stare at Edward. I mean, sure, Edward may be handsome and all, but I seriously do not want to endure another minute of this teacher's robot voice. I need to talk to someone with a normal, emotional voice. Someone like the over emotional blonde-headed guy beside me.

"Isabella!" Mr. Banner barked out, making me jump in surprise at the harshness in it. Whoa. This tin man was finally granted a heart.

Well, not a nice one, but still.

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" He asked; spit flying at the front row, making the students sitting there cringe with disgust.

"No, Sir." I politely told him, glaring at a bird flying outside the window, chirping as if nothing else in the world mattered except singing a happy tune and eating worms all day. How I envied those little fuckers.

Mr. Banner sucked in a breath, his face turning red, "DETENTION!" He exclaimed.

Dammit.

Luckily, the bell rang and I gathered my belongings and maneuvered my way out of the classroom, carefully avoiding Mr. Banner and the steam coming out of his ears. He was glaring at me, and I just gave him the thumbs up and smiled cheekily at him.

As I walked down the hall towards my next class, I tried to spot Jasper through the crowd of students. Just when I saw the familiar blonde locks, the principle called my name, making me halt my movements and stop in front of him.

He had short black hair, neatly parted to the side. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, finishing it off with black leather shoes. He was quite a looker, for a guy over thirty. His face had a little bit of stubble on it, probably hard to shave off in the morning. He had good-looking features though, his face blemish free and a fit body. Although, I could detect a hint of a beer gut through his suit.

"Isabella! How are you getting along here?" He asked, smiling at me with an all-knowing glint in his hazel eyes. He couldn't possibly know about Mr. Banner could he? That happened, like, five minutes ago!

Oh god, now the word 'like' has sneaked its way up into my dictionary. Fuuuucckk...

I plastered a big smile on my face. "Great! This is an awesome school, and I feel honored to even experience the sheer awesomeness of it! Because it's so...awesome." I trailed off, faltering in my smile and glancing at the white school walls as if a giant cucumber dipped in Tabasco sauce was going to pop out any second, screaming in the hot sizzling pain.

Tabasco sauce is fucking _hot_.

Principal Denali raised his eyebrow at me, glancing around at the walls with me and chuckling softly. "There are no cameras in this school Isabella, you can be honest with me." He told me, staring at me politely.

Oh, I know there are not any cameras in this school, I thought. Jasper and I checked into that before we applied to this school. We wanted to stay hidden, yet out in the open where no one would even think to look. But, by doing so, we couldn't exactly have our faces being exposed _anywhere_. Including in the school's security cameras, where anyone could hack into.

I smiled guiltily at him, laughing lightly. "Sorry, but it really is a great school. Maybe not all the teachers here are great, but everyone is welcoming." Well, as far as I know.

"Oh, and what teachers might those be?" He asked, feigning surprise.

I slightly narrowed my eyes in suspicion, the difference so small that no human would be able to pick up on it. "Mr. Banner." I replied, watching his face carefully.

He laughed at that, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "Oh, I knew it was you. Mr. Banner called my office about two minutes ago, complaining about a new student. I didn't think it would be that boy Jasper, he seemed too sweet to get into trouble."

I relaxed and smiled back at him; false alarm.

Wait. What was that part about Jasper?

"Um, Mr. Denali -"

"Call me Eleazar. No need for formalities. It's a small school, after all." He interrupted me, slowly walking backwards. "Well, you should probably head to your next class. What do you have next?"

I sputtered, the need to defend myself blowing up in my face and leaving me sprawled out on the ground in a million pieces. "Art..." I heard myself mutter.

"Great! I'll tell your teacher that I made you late for class by talking to you. Have a nice day, Isabella." He slinked back in his office, leaving me alone in the now empty hallway.

"It's Bella..." I murmured, trying to piece myself back together.

~O.o~

I barged through the Art classroom, slamming the door a little too hard against the wall and making the noise echo around the silent classroom.

I gulped, shifting my feet and shuffling forward to the teacher's desk, handing her a slip. She sighed, pointing to the back of the classroom and instructing me to sit next to Ms. Cullen.

Ms. Cullen? I hate it when teachers tell you to sit next to someone on your first day, giving you their name and expecting you to be fucking _Jesus Christ_ and already know who they are. Fucking teachers and their fucking _attitudes._

A manicured hand lifted into the air, guiding me towards their spot. My eyes widened, and I tripped on air, colliding hard with a student's desk, the same kid that dropped his fork in the cafeteria.

"God, _dammit!_ Why?" I screamed, cradling my knee as if I actually hurt myself. Why does this happen to me? This has _never _happened before. And now it's happened twice! _TWICE!_

The class stared at me in shock, some in hidden amusement. Although, one person was trying to stifle their laughter, gazing at me in outright amusement.

I'm glad she can find the hilarity of this situation. I glared at my knee, finding myself not being able to glare at Alice.

"There will be no foul language in this classroom, Ms. Swan! DETENTION!" The teacher yelled out, not even asking if I was okay.

Damn it all...

I mumbled curses under my breath, pretending to limp over to the empty seat next to the giggling baboon.

_Really, Bella? Baboon?_

Shut up inner voice. Nobody asked you.

"Y-you okay?" Alice asked me, only a hint of concern in her eyes underneath all of the mirth. She covered her hand over her mouth, muffling more giggles when I answered her by burning holes in the desk.

"Peachy." I grumbled, a smile tugging at my lips at her laugh. She has a really beautiful laugh...

_Oh god..._

Fuck you inner voice!

The teacher cleared her throat, staring pointedly in Alice and I's direction. Alice sobered up and smiled apologetically at me, scribbling down more notes in her notebook.

I pulled out a notebook out of my blue school bag, placing it on the desk. Instead of taking notes though, I decided to put the whole "art" thing into use and draw something.

The teacher droned on about the use of shading and I didn't bother to pay attention, delicately drawing my masterpiece. It started off as an eye; just one. Then it transformed into a face, a face so realistic that it shocked me for a moment. Usually I mess up on something, but this was perfection. And it was somehow familiar...

"What'cha drawing?" Alice breathed in my ear, looking over my shoulder.

My eyes widened comically, and I slammed my notebook shut, preventing her from seeing it. "Nothing important. Just some doodles." My ear was still hot from her breath, and my face added to that with the pink shade of my embarrassment.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Didn't seem like nothing. You seemed pretty into it." Her brows furrowed.

Oh, I'm into it alright. I am _so _into it.

~o.O~

_Lonely..._

"Bella."

_I am Mister Lonely..._

"Bella!"

_I have nobody..._

"God dammit, Bella! I can hear you through the link!" Jasper screamed at me, his hands clenching around the steering wheel.

I sighed, "Sorry. That song has been stuck in my head all day." I apologized to him.

"Yeah, whatever. Apologize to my precious vehicle." He pouted, pointing to the dented steering wheel.

"Geez, do you really hate that song so much?" He glared at me. "Fine, fine! I'm sorry Jasper's precious little vehicle." I told the truck.

Jasper nodded, pleased.

"I'm sorry that Jasper cares about you more than his porn collection. Which is probably why you're all sticky on the floor." I continued, smirking.

He gasped, swerving off the road and making me fear for my life. "The floor is not sticky!" He yelled at me, gaining control over the truck.

"Did you just admit that you have a porn collection and that you jerk off in the truck?" I asked, grinning like mad.

"NO!"

"You didn't deny it." I shrugged.

"I'm denying it _now_, asswipe!" He hissed at me.

"Hmm, asswipe. That's a new one out of your mouth. Learn that at school today? Maybe from Edward?" I taunted him, waiting for him to burst.

Jasper growled, pulling into our driveway and parking the truck. He jumped out as soon as the engine turned off, blurring inside and slamming the front door and locking it.

Wow, he lasted longer than usual. I watched as he continued locking the rest of the doors and the windows, making it impossible for me to get inside the house without breaking something.

Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

_It _was_ your fault though..._

Nobody fucking asked you inner voice!

I sighed again for the millionth time today, deciding to go for a walk down the gravel road. We lived out in the middle of nowhere. All you could see in every direction was trees, bushes, and wild creatures. Too bad the animals won't be able to serve a bigger purpose though, like our food supply. As bad as it sounds, we only drink human blood. Animal blood makes us incredibly weak and will only sustain us for a little while before we feel the burn in our throat again. Instead, we steal our blood supply from the hospital, only taking what we need and nothing more. Of course, we have to go back every few months, which we take turns on doing.

I passed a small white rabbit, scaring it and making it stumble on a hop. Seriously? Am I really that scary? I then realized that I travelled off of the road, and now I was surrounded by nothing other than trees. The sun was setting too, telling me that I was out here longer than I thought I was. Oh, how time flies by when you're having fun.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

I heard a crack behind me, making me halt in my movements. A light was shining in my direction from behind me, and I turned around, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" The monster of a boy asked.

"Um, I could as you the same question...you?" I told him, squinting at the light shining in my face.

"Oh, sorry." He faced the flashlight towards the ground. "My name is Emmett." He grinned, showing off his dimples and sticking out a hand towards me.

"Bella." I took his hand in my own, smiling back at him. He smelt pleasant, but even as thirsty as I was; I didn't have the urge to rip his throat out. "Why exactly do you have a flashlight Emmett?" It was still light out.

Emmett looked at me as if I were insane. "It's getting dark out. I can barely even see out here."

Oh, right. Humans can't see out here as good as me in this light. The sun is almost completely down. I seriously need to start paying more attention to my surroundings.

_You usually do, moron._ _But now _someone _has been on your mind 24/7._

Fuck. You.

"Right, well I should probably be heading back home then. It was nice meeting you Emmett." I smiled at him, starting to head off back in the direction I came from. I could just run home.

"Wait! You shouldn't be walking home this late out at night. It' dangerous out here." He said, panic creeping up in his eyes. "I could give you a ride home if you want. My house isn't far from here." He suggested hopefully.

Dammit. I can't really tell him no, can I? "Sure, that would be nice of you Emmett."

He grinned, happily leading me the way to his house. He really doesn't want me out here alone does he? That's thoughtful, but the only real danger out here is me.

And he was inviting me to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the delay. Just busy with school and all. But, hey, how did you guys enjoy the chapter? Enjoy it, love it, hate it? REVIEW IT! So then I know what you guys think, and can adjust things that you think are terrible. Also, now we can finally get on with the story, huh? Bella's meeting everyone and kind of obsessing with Alice...hopefully she didn't seem too creepy. **

**Hope you guys have a nice day (or night)! :D**


End file.
